Unforeseen Affection
by ShiratoriRynn
Summary: Sakura works for a company called Red Revolver as the president's assistant. The company produces many talented artists and she sometimes takes charge of them when their managers can't. Seeing how well she handles the artists the boss proposes she manage the new band called "A-Blood", but there's one catch... they have to live with her!


Unforeseen Affection

Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

"Can you stop eating like a damn pig, you're making a mess everywhere" she scolded the spikey haired blonde as she passed him a napkin. He took the napkin out of her hands, rubbing his face with the napkin hastily trying to get back to his bowl of noodles. She sighed, but couldn't help but giggle at him; his face still had food at the corners of his mouth some pieces landing on his black t shirt as he took another "Sorry, but this ramen is just so good!" Even though they were both 20 now the spikey headed blond still had his old childish habits surface every now and then. One of those habits was that he still was a devote ramen lover and that he hated being alone like a child in the darkness of the night shaking in fear, wanting their parents' warmth and at times she did too. Being that his parents and hers were no longer alive they constantly called upon each other for companionship. Like today, right now, having dinner at her home, bickering, discussing each other's week while one gives there full attention an input on any complains a routine shared by the two, portraying loving siblings.

"Ah! That ramen hit the spot Sakura-Chan!" announced the blonde standing from his seat, making his way to the living room rubbing his bloated stomach. He sat on one of the couches, lifting his legs onto the couch turning on the TV as he waited for his pink haired companion to come join him, hurrying her soon after. "Would you shut it Naruto, you left me to wash all 5 of your ramen plates, plus all these pots! As much as I like having you over this isn't a five star hotel you know, you could've at least washed your own plates." She angrily waved her fist towards his direction the other pointing at the bowls. He picked up one of the couch pillows and covered his face only showing his blue eyes, fearful of her all mighty fist giving her an apology. "Sorry Sakura-Chan, I just like being babied by you…" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes before turning to the TV once again flipping through channels.

Her eyebrow twitched at his puppy dog stare, halfheartedly accepting his apology she carried on to finishing the last dish. Setting the last pot to dry she dried her hands on a nearby towel, and made her way to sit on the couch facing opposite Naruto, settling herself into a comfortable position attempting to unwind like the blonde idiot across from her. Naruto felt her join him, he took a quick glance at her and flashed one of his toothy grins, before refocusing on the television not knowing what to watch he skimmed through several channels. The girl glared at him slightly annoyed about his channel flipping, "Just choose one already Naruto before I give you one of these knuckles" she threatened. Hearing yet another threat his sweat dropped and decided on keeping the current channel before she lost her cool. "Man, You can be pretty scary sometimes Sakura-Chan" he took a deep breath and cuddled with the pillow he picked up earlier. "But at the same time it's really cute" he trailed off.

Ignoring his last statement deciding that she just wanted to relax, she sank further into the couch focusing on the television show that was coming on. The show was showcasing various artists, ranging from new comers to ones that have already established a name for themselves in the music industry. On a rare occasion the new comers managed to surprise her with their music. Especially when they put a little bit of them in their, whether it be something for the love of music or an emotional input it was just a beautiful mix in the music and she loved that. After a while she'd see the changes in those new comers and slowly she grew disappointed in there change. They would become cocky, disrespectful, and bitter, all because of the fame binding around their heads. After all that, they'd lose the respect of the fans and office workers, letting themselves disappear into darkness with their new found cockiness closely trailing behind. She saw this up close in personal while working with a world renowned record label. "What a pity" she said trying to forget about work, but failing to do so.

Naruto looked at Sakura and then the TV, deciding to turn it off after seeing her eyebrows furrow in deep thought. He stood up and made his way to sit next to her on the couch copying her fetal position, throwing a couch pillow to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Say, Sakura-Chan you work with many of them don't you? Being Red Revolver's president's personal assistant and all, I'm sure you meet a lot of famous people. That's so cool!"

Awoken from her thoughts she was surprised that he was sitting there without her noticing she threw the pillow back at his face, before lunging forward to lock his head in her arm playfully.

"It is pretty cool, a lot of beautiful people, I make lots of money, but it's not as cool as picking on you like this!" she rubbed her knuckles into his hair laughing at his attempts to weasel out of her grip. This was way better than thinking about work she thought. "W-wait Sakura! It hurts!"

He groaned, waving his hands in the air trying to loosen her grip on his head. "You can't escape the almighty Sakura grip!" she began to laughed even more at his movements that still failed to bail him out of her head look.

Seeing that as she laughed harder her grip on his head loosened. Quickly he wiggled out of her arm lock to Sakura's surprise, "hey!" she shouted, as he began tickling her sides falling over her ticklish form. They laughed for a little before they noticed the positon they were in. He was on top of her and was not getting off after they stopped as she thought he would. He stared into her lips and then into her eyes, and she couldn't put a finger on the emotions he displayed, but it was somewhat of a longing expression. It looked so mature, what was he thinking, and what did he long for? There were many things that came to mind, but even though he's been exhibiting some weird behavior she decided to let him come around on his own and tell her about it.

"Naruto, you're… um getting kind of heavy." She squirmed, but he didn't move. "Naruto!" Ignoring her he kept his gaze steady and commanded her attention. She froze getting caught in his eyes making him successful and he leaned in gently planting a kiss on her forehead before facing her again, "Thank you" he whispered before lifting himself from her.

Seeing that she was somewhat stunned "Oh, boy I'm tired" he declared stretching his arms heading to the guest room Sakura had prepared across the staircase but paused shortly twisting his head towards her "I was meaning to tell you… that bun on your hair looks really cute on you Sakura-Chan" he said smiling and giving her a thumbs up before he resumed his walk.

She placed her hands on the said bun which was now messy, "Damn him, I let him escaped unharmed" her face angrily flushed moving one hand to the spot he kissed. "And why am I stunned it's not like it's the first time he's done it… either he needs a girlfriend or I need to knock some sense into him. Plus, it gets more embarrassing every time this happens. That childish blonde idiot, he is always getting his way-" her ramblings were cut off by a yawn. She was really tired from the workload that was coming her way these last couple of days. Deciding to set the situation aside he agreed to give him one of her punishing fists another time as payback. Sakura stood up and made her way to the stairs looking at the guest room for a brief moment before going up to her room. "Although, it is embarrassing, now that I think about it I couldn't live without his hyperactive presence or his weird displays of affection." She thought.

The doors leading to the balcony were open. A mid-summer breeze flowed into the room cooling her porcelain skin as she changed into her satin cami with matching shorts. The many accessories that were in her hair were laid across her vanity as she detangled her waist long hair with a brush. "Nice bun my ass… he ruined it."

Another breezed flowed in. Looking towards the balcony she set her brush aside and followed the cool air outside. Strings of pink hair danced along with the wind as she gracefully sat down facing the starlit sky with familiar faces coming into her view. Her parents… Naruto's they were there and they felt like they were in arms reach.

"I am doing well" she began, "Naruto is too" now looking at stars that carried his parent's faces.

"It was really tough at first, going through that first year without you guys was like a daily war. Accepting that kind of loss was really hard for us at that time. We cried together, we blamed ourselves for not being able to do anything to prevent your deaths, but eventually held each other up, knowing that you would want us to grow and move forward." Her hand slowly rose towards the sky reaching towards them only to see them disappear. She closed her hand and brought it back over her chest taking a deep breath, "we're fine, rest assured." With eyes blinking slowly, she sank into a deep sleep, enveloped by comfortable warmth, on the balcony, under the shimmering sky.

Naruto had come back from his morning jog, a habit he had picked up from staying with Sakura knowing he would have to wake her up every time he slept over, just because he kept her up so late. Stressed from work and still having to keep him company when he felt alone she still devoted a lot of her time to him. As he went up the stairs he yelled her name, "Sakura!" no response. Now in front of her door he knocked but received no answer so he entered finding only an empty bed. "Sakura?" he looked around her bathroom, empty. Focusing his eyes on the doors that led to her balcony he neared eyes in surprise to see her form laid across the floor "Sakura!"

He rushed to her and cradled her in his arms calling out to her terrified, "Sakura, Sakura!" he repeated thinking something bad was happening. Not knowing that she was simply too exhausted that she ended up blacking out on the balcony he shook her desperately. Sakura's eyebrows twitched a little before slowly lifting her eyelids. To her surprise she was in Naruto's arms looking somewhat confused to why he had a terrified look on his face. "What's with all the yelling Naruto? Isn't it a little too early for you to be this loud?" She pinched his cheek, "That face doesn't suit you either" he winced at her pinching. "Stop that" he removed her hand from his cheek and hugged her tightly. "I thought something bad had happened to you and I panicked."

Sakura pulled away from Naruto giggling at him. She tapped her knuckles on the blonde's forehead for his silliness, "no way, I just happened to fall asleep here that's all" he sighed relived to be teased by her. "Aw man, don't scare me like that. I th-" Sakura put a finger on his lips before standing up. "Now you know me better than that Naruto, you know I'd never leave you… or die off unexpectedly seriously what are you thinking dummy" walking into her bedroom she turned around and continued "Plus, I think out of the two of us you'll be the one tempted to leave me for a special lady anytime now" she winked and went on about her morning routine. Naruto stood up, crossed his arms over his chest, "As if Sakura-Chan, I'm never dating anyone and leave you by yourself!" the only response he got was a loud "Ha!" He sighed. With a loud growling sounding off in his stomach he decided to head down stairs for some breakfast.

"Oh no, Oh no" She hurriedly packed her cell phone, wallet and keys. Unfortunately she completely lost track of time. With Naruto's commotion and her inability to waken herself she had been slowly dragging herself around her bedroom making herself late. "Dammit" brushing her long hair once more she raced down stairs.

Although a little late she bid Naruto goodbye asking him to lock all the doors and too clean up his mess before he left. He grabbed her wrist before she stepped outside the door asking if she wanted breakfast, but she kindly said no that she was running late, ruffling his hair before leaving. "Bye Sakura-Chan, break a leg! Don't work too hard!" he waved happily before going inside. He began cleaning and getting ready, for he had to go to work too.

Lucky for Naruto work for him was fun; unlike Sakura's stressful job his was something he enjoyed doing. He inherited 2 restaurants from his mother and father after they passed. Since he was always around he got the hang of how things flow greatly increasing sales due to his determination with the food quality, especially ramen. This made the restaurants the hottest spots in Konoha. Naruto took great pride in that trying his best to continue the legacy and the fame of the two places simply because he loves it. He couldn't dream of anything else of doing with his life.

Seeing that everything was clean enough for Sakura's liking he took a quick shower taking his sweet time to dress. "Heh, looking good Naruto, looking good" he grinned at the reflection in the mirror looking to make sure his clothes were in place before heading out for another day of work… or a day of fun as he'd call it.

Sakura stepped inside the office building, immediately people were greeting her as she walked by. They loved her kind cheerful attitude, and the sternness she displayed at the artists that seemed to act snobby or unprofessional. "Good morning everyone" she answered back sweetly with a small smile before stepping into the elevator. "Another day here we come" the elevator stopped; the doors opened and she walked down the hall greeting everyone she saw pass by. "Oh, boy forty minutes late… Please Kami let the President be in a good mood"

She hesitated a little taking a deep breath before knocking on the wooden double doors. "It's Sakura may I please come in?" Hearing a silent "enter" she slowly opened the door closing it after making her way in.

"You're late… this is a surprise. You are always on time." The chair behind the big wooden desk slowly turned revealing the man behind the company. "Are you well? Did something happen?" he asked. His purple eyes scanned over her features as if trying to calculate for himself if anything was physically wrong.

Sakura stiffened. As if she wasn't nervous enough about being late, now the president was looking her over and questioning her like a victim of robbery in a crime scene.

"Forgive me, President. I was irresponsible with my time." Stiffly she gave a deep bow before meeting his gaze again blushing from embarrassment.

Though he asked about her welfare very frequently it was still something odd since he rarely spoke about things other than work or talk to anyone. People respected him though, not out of fear but for something Sakura still had to find out for herself. Even if she's been here for six months the president was like a puzzle she had yet to put together.

His eyes softened. Standing up from his chair he walked towards Sakura. Placing a hand on her shoulder he started, "Do not be afraid. I was a little concerned. Even though it was only a few minutes over the time and you're always so punctual that I thought the worst." Concerned? Why would he be? Well it's awfully nice of him to be… and why was everyone so worried for me lately. Am I missing something? Have I been acting strange?

Sakura smiled placing a hand over the one he placed on his shoulder.

"Thank you for your kindness… but you shouldn't show such worry for me president. I am a strong girl you know. I wouldn't go down so easily" she pumped a fist in front of her. "Everyone should have some more faith in me, and you should too President. And as for being late I'll accept my punishment"

The president shook his head, letting his hand fall from her shoulder to his side before turning to his desk. His hand gestured her to have a seat on one of the black leather chairs across his desk. She nodded and sat waiting for him to continue their conversation.

"Sakura I couldn't punish you for you always do your work and help with everyone's workload. Aside from that you deal with some of these artists personally in my favor." His stare strayed from hers for a moment assuming a thoughtful posture. "You your self have been dealing well with those artist I noticed."

"Ah-um, well…" She played with her pink hair nervously, staring at the sealing "I suppose maybe a little. They can be a pain in the... you know, but it's no big deal President."

He raised an eyebrow. "No big deal? So much confidence and strength in her... maybe with that combination she can take care of them…" he thought.

A folder was thrown on the desk, bringing Sakura's attention back to the president. Urging her to open it she looked inside. The folder contained information on a group of individuals called "A-Blood" It looked like an interesting group to her. One had silky black hair framing his face while the rest was tied back into a ponytail trailing down his neck past his collar bone; dark eyes full of mystery adorned his pale face. Another was a blonde. The top part of his hair was tied up, while the bottom half was loose. His fringe covered one eye making him look a little mischievous in a way. Next person was a red head. His eyes were a grayish brown, seeming distant at first glance. As if he had gone through a painful time in his life and that nothing really mattered. Then there was… A silver hair man with a psychotic look in his purple hued eyes flipping off the camera as his head shot was taken. "Damn these types of dumbasses… can the get any worse?" she thought making a face at his very distasteful photo. Finally the last two, a dark blue haired man with fierce hunger in his eyes and a menacing grin and the other guy whose raven black hair flopped a little over his forehead. His face was covered by a black medical mask and a pair of big glasses that covered the over half of his face unable to identify him by his given features.

His eyes observed her as she finished looking through the last file curious to hear her opinion.

"Such a colorful group" she said placing the papers neatly into the folder, confused on why the president brought this up now and especially to her. Usually he ran this kind of thing by other staff and they would assign a manager to a new group or artist. This kind of information was never put into her hands unless she temporarily had to take charge of one of their artists because a manager had fallen ill or had difficulty with having control over them. She knew that that was not the case this band the file says, has just been signed three days ago.

"I'm guessing this isn't a manager substitution or an assisting gig, is it President? Since these guys have just been signed…"she crossed her hands over the folder.

"No Sakura" standing up he loosened his tie and shoved his hands in his pockets staring at the big open window to the right side of his office. "I showed you this file before anyone else in hopes that you would accept to be there official manager." Her eyes widened in shock.

"President I..." He stared at her. Eyes full of command telling her to refrain from speaking.

"As you said for yourself this is quite a group. Each one of them is different. They all have distinct characteristics. Some odd, some easy to be around, some that make you want to give up on them…" he sighed. "But rest assured these people are very talented. I want them to have an opportunity to showcase themselves to the world and to give them the opportunity to take a first step into the community… the world even. So that one day someone will see the good in them rather than what is obvious to the sight." Leaning over his desk hands placed firmly on it, the president's seriousness was radiating more than usual.

"P-presidennt?" Both their eyes were locked.

"This is where you come in Sakura. I want you to lead this group into the right path. Like I said before you're a strong woman, yet fragile enough to show true emotion and I know that's the kind of leader this group needs."

"Me? Am I really a capable person president?"

He nodded his eyes softening under her questioning gaze, "Of course, without a doubt Sakura."

The president felt a little confused at her doubting herself just as she was confused at his confidence in her abilities. It's only been a while since she's been here so how could she not be a thrown off by this sudden request. Somewhere in her heart she was having a tug of war with whether to accept or beg for him to find someone more suitable, but then it came back down to the fact that she was that suitable person he had in mind. She just couldn't tell her superior no.

Finally Sakura let her final decision escape her, full of determination. "President, I accept your task"

He nodded satisfactorily. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Also they will be moving in with you."

A thump was heard. Her face slammed hard on the wooden desk slightly chipping the fine wood.

"C-can you r-run that by me a-again president? You're kidding right?"

He shook his head no amused by her slightly informal wording. She really pushed her formalities with him from the beginning. He hated it so much since she was so lively and free with the other staff members.

Thump, another chip was made on the desk.

After peeling her face off the desk the two continued the briefing. The president was explaining how that with the group living with her would aid their efforts to build teamwork and to foster friendships. She was a skeptic about her president's second proposal it made sense as she thought about it more thoroughly. Sakura liked a challenge after all no little things like this will hold her back from a task. This was her time to prove herself.

"Well the rest we will settle another time" he said holding out a hand to her his way of calling it a wrap for today as those music video directors say. "Take that folder and prepare yourself 'til then"

"Yes President!" she firmly grabbed his hand.

Sakura grabbed the folder; she bowed to the president before stepping towards the door.

"Sakura"

"Mm?" she looked over her shoulder waiting for him to continue.

"Don't be so formal with me. Stop addressing me as President every time you see me. Call me simply by my name."

A finger tapped on her bottom lip thinking about it for a second before flashing a smile in his direction.

"Haha, Alrighty Pein"

She closed the door behind her as she exited the office, leaving the room dark and quiet as it was before she came.

"The room is like a funeral home without her here, so lifeless… She finally called me by my name…"

"Pein"

(A/N: That's a wrap for the first chapter thank you for reading I really appreciate it. I'm hoping to update every week or two so stay tuned. I still don't know the pairing that will triumph among the rest of the Saku pairings. We'll just have to wait and see… so many possibilities though aaaaagh. Soon this thing will move along hang in there. I pray to Kami this story will shine! Wishful thinking… -Ryn)


End file.
